wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class ideas
These classes may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack after class balancing is complete. Note: The vast majority of this page is nothing more than speculation. * NOTE: Some classes may be saved for Hero Classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. Witch Doctor Parts of this class were wrapped up into Shaman. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Trolls with a Shaman prerequisite. Spirit Walker Parts of this class were wrapped up into Shaman. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Tauren with a Shaman prerequisite. Necromancer This was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. They wanted all classes to be different, and it was too close to the Warlock. This could end up being an Undead-specific hero class based on priest or mage. A sample offbeat Necromancer (called the Necrologist) from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=34965038 Knight Obviously a name for a class based off of the Raiders and Knights of WCIII. It would fight on a mount and specialize in 2-handed weapons and Polearms. It would probably be a melee tank, possibly with a few buffing skills. Spellbreaker A warcraft 3 anti-magic unit. They appear in screenshot previews as guards for the Blood Elf towns in the Quel'thalas zone, so it is unknown if they will ever be a playable class. Spellbreaker class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=11963429&sid=1&pageNo=1 Runemaster The Runemaster is a hand-to-hand melee fighter originating in the WoW pen-and-paper RPG(More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams. (MMORPG and PnP RPG) Therefore, it is possible that the WoW developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for Tauren or Dwarves if included, with Night Elves, Orcs, or Trolls being possible as well. A Runemaster idea from the WoW forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47204006&sid=1 Another Runemaster from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47010972 Brewmaster Brewmasters originally hail from Pandaria, but in WoW a quest chain reveals that other races occasionally follow the teachings of these wandering Pandaren as well. A Brewmaster class could possibly be implemented to fill the desire some players show for a bard-like class option, since along with their love of drinking the Brewmasters are said to have a love for the tales and stories of the different cultures they meet - and these tales could easily include songs. Brewmaster class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=42584840&postId=425912503 Vanguard The Vanguard, master of blade and bow, would be a fighter that excels in both ranged and melee combat with skills relating to different elements. He would use mana and wear heavy armor. Vanguard class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=21532303&sid=1 Death Knight This was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. They wanted all classes to be different. It could end up becoming a race-specific hero class for Undead based on Warrior. Possible bonus: Raising the dead as temporary minions. Death Knight class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=21252411&sid=1&pageNo=1 Problem is that Death Knights are forever loyal to the Lich King since the Lich King owns their soul, not just their bodies. A strong reasoning behind why they were cut from being a class. Beastmaster The Beastmasters would be like hunters. (So, they might be a hero class for... hunters!) Possible Bonus: Multiple pets. Blademaster An agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled Orc swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. Possible race-specific class for Orc rogues/warriors. Possible bonus: Mirror Image; the Hero makes false duplicates of himself to fool the enemy. Far Seer An Orc Shaman hero from Warcraft III. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Orcs with a Shaman prerequisite. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. The Archmage may feature a Water Elemental. According to EnoYls (Rob Pardo) said: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt "right". It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell." This "Water Elemental" spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell already planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered as the 41 point frost tree talent to the Mage class. Mountain King A Dwarven hero from Warcraft III. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Dwarves based on Warrior or Paladin. Possible bonus: Turn into stone giant(Avatar). Demon Hunter A Night Elf hero from Warcraft III. They are said to use demonic energies as a means to an end in hunting down rogue demons. Could end up becoming a race-specific hero class for Night Elves, Blood Elves or other races based on Warlock, Hunter or Rogue. Possible bonus: Can turn into demons. Templar Many paladins and other warriors became Templars when they joined the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn Templars are a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem sourcebook. Could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Warden Based on the Night Elf hero from WCIII. Perhaps prerequisite Hunters or Rogues. Possible bonus: Avatar of Vengeance pet. Medic/Tinker A possible technology-based healing class for Gnomes and some a new Horde race based around technology (Goblins?). Could possible be tied in with the Tinker. Bard Poet could use Music to harm enemys. Ranger Could be like a hunter but instead of pets spells. Barbarian Warrior that wears no armour instead gets skin upgrades. Sorcerer Could be like a warlock but instead of pets can wear mail. Wizard Like mage but has a familar which they choose at the start of game. Hero Classes Blizzard has long talked about "Hero Classes" without giving any concrete definition as to what they mean by the term. The consensus among players seems to be that they are some form of advanced class above and beyond the normal classes offered to players. For a long time, they were listed on the Under Development page on the official website, but were removed in October of 2005 along with the entry for seige weaponry. When pressed about this at the time, Caydiem responded: "Yes, they're 'still' in the conceptual stage It isn't easy to create something like Hero Classes, particularly with all the expectations surrounding the concept. While I'm aware you're concerned that they're still being designed at the basic level, consider how much the game has grown and evolved since launch -- how different the 60s of now are in behavior and power compared to the first level 60s. The end game has changed, the PvP is different, and the factors that surround such an alternate advancement system are all integrally tied to what has shifted. Why isn't there more information? Because Blizzard doesn't have information to give. Blizzard will give us more information regarding Hero Classes when they're closer to completion." Some speculate that hero classes in World of Warcraft will be unique for each class/race. Each class/race combination would have their own unique Hero Class which they could do an epic quest for. Others speculate that each race/class combination will have 2 things to choose from, some overlapping. (e.g. Night Elf druids may choose to become Archdruids or Keepers of the Grove. Tauren Druids might choose between being Archdruids or Elders.) Credits Thanks to the many other WoWWiki users who contributed to and (will) bash heads over this page. Thanks also to Blizzard who generated the desire for this page by their cryptic inscrutability. Related *'See also:' WoW Expansion 1 Category:Classes Category:Glossary Category:Rumors